World War 3 Rat Packs
by Zorro55
Summary: World war 3. No one thought it would ever excist. But now all of the world is against America.


The year was 2026, when it happen. Basically it was World War 3, but this time it was going to be America against the world. Years upon years of small wars and police actions, had turned most of the smaller countries in the world against the US. Since the Vietnam War, _not to be too biblical_, but there had been wars and rumors of wars. Most of the time for what was deemed being a very good reason, but to the other countries it started seeming like the US was trying to take over the world and make everyone live by their standards of morality. The larger countries like Germany and France were getting tired of the Americans "Leaders of the Free World" slogan, in every war or decision that was being made out side of the US boarders. Slowly each of the leaders of each country the US fought began to unite. Countries that were mortal enemies from the ancient times, had one common enemy and that was the Americans. They continued to let their people act as they had for thousands of years while they slowly trained armies to unite with their life long enemy to defeat their common enemy. Almost every empty warehouse building in any of these countries had some type of training going on, and no one but the ones being trained knew for sure what they were training for. Each small army had a common goal, but most never knew from one to the other. They acted more like small cells of a large group then a large army. They were very patient, and brutal to the people that tried in any way to share information with America. Not only would they find a reason to imprison the person that was sharing information, but they would kill and torcher their families. Their parents, their kids, sometimes even aunts, uncles and cousins, depending on the situation. Each time covering it with some terrorist act or some other reason that they knew the Americans would accept. It didn't take long to make it where no one would say anything to anyone unless they knew without a shadow of doubt, that they were NOT spies for the US. Throughout the years each of these countries had their people trained in anything and everything that they could, which would be useful in the war that was to come. They trained them in every type of flying they could, some of which were actually trained in America by Americans. It was amazing to them how easy it was to get their people enrolled into the US schools. Colleges, Technical and Vocational schools, anything that they thought would assist them in the war to come. When it came to the fighter jets and war ships, most of the training was done in the larger countries that were backing this future war. Russia, Germany and China were the main source of information for these war machines. There was no way to give them practical experience by letting them fly the US equipment but they did allow them to use a lot of their equipment. And they showed them every bit of data they had amassed over the years on the American's equipment. This too was done ever so slowly. One or two people from a few countries each, They would get their training and then go back to their countries and train their people in the best means they had, some as poor as card board boxes with drawings on them. Later the people that had trained in this way would also make it to these larger countries. Since they had done preliminary training in their own country with the people that had come before, they were always able to advance the training from what the previous people had obtained. This was a slow way of preparing for what would be a world war, but they knew this was the only way to over throw a country the size of the US. There were so many plans being made all at the same time just to defeat the Americans it was amazing that it was all being pulled off without detection. And when America would learn of plot going on, the cells that were detected were eliminated from any future plans. Not only were they deemed terrorist by the Americans but also by their own countries. Everyone knew they were in it for the long hall, and if they were caught then they would die if need be for what they deemed the greater good. In the countries where there were American bases, the citizens continued to get more and more people on to the American bases. Plumbers, Electricians, as well as ditch diggers and garbage men. There were maids to Generals and other dignitaries, all of which were waiting for the date that they would act, but until that date, they would be the best employees they could possibly be. When these countries finally thought that they were going to be ready they set the date, five years in advance. Five years would seem like a long time to most people but these plans had all ready been going for well over 20 years. And they wanted every advantage they could get. The date was 12-23-2026, the time was mid day in these European countries which would be early AM for Eastern shores of America. Each country had different times on the same days, but what the Americans had not realized, was each of the parties were starting at exactly the same time all over the world. The only difference in time was the time lines. That date was picked with one other advantage in mind. During the next 5 years each country that housed a US military base of any kind would start throwing the Americans a Holiday party, and each year the Americans would allow more and more to be done for them by these foreigners. Unsuspecting of what their true intentions was, and that was to over throw their bases. That was the major part of their whole plan. Allow America to continue to build air strips and ports for all of their ships and planes. Get them to bring more and more of their equipment to these foreign countries just so all of it could be captured and used by the men and women that had been training for years to run them. And with the American politician's arrogance, it was working like a charm. The politicians were more than willing to build more and more small bases all over the world. While all of the bases in the US borders were being down sized and eliminated, the ones over seas were growing at a rapid rate. When the date came it was scary the precision of the attacks. Some of the countries captured the majority of the Americans, but other Middle Eastern countries killed every American they came in contact with. There was not a single leader of the world wide attack. More like each country had declared war on the US at the exact same time. Most of the ships and airplanes were captured without any trouble at all, however some of the ships were destroyed either during the fighting or just from the fighting itself or from the American soldiers knowing that they did not want their ships falling into the hands of these people. But other than a few planes and ships that manage to get out of base before being captured, most of equipment was now in the hands of these other countries. Russia did their small part by knocking out any satellites that the US had in space with their satellites. It turned out that each satellite that they had put up over the years not only had its legitimate reason for being there, it also had some type of military reason. Some were used for blocking signals the US satellites used and others actually had laser guns on them that were used to shoot US satellites and even some of the higher altitude planes that America had in the air. They were able to shoot them at targets on the ground as well, but found that they were not as productive at that range as they had hoped to be. By the first week in January 2027, all Americans were either in America, captured or dead. England was at war with France and Germany as well as some of the smaller European countries, and was no assistance at all to the US. They were sure to fall to them within a year or less. The month of January seemed to be more of a fortification month then it did a war. America licked its wounds and set up a perimeter defense of the continental US. Hawaii shipped all the civilians that wanted to go, back to the main land. But many stayed in support of troops. Once again Canada was going to remain neutral, so America made treaties with Canada to have the largest portions of Alaska, if only they would protect it with their agreement with the rest of the world to remain neutral. They would allow America to continue to use the vast resources that Alaska had, mostly the Oil, until which time the war was declared over. Also part of this treaty was the assurance that Canada would never let and invading army come through their country. From a military point of view this was a great endeavor for the US. We get all of the resources, until the war is over and we don't have to waste a lot of military defending our Northern Boarders. And if America prevails in the war they will keep the Middle Eastern countries and all of their oil to replace their losses from giving Alaska away.

The American people were stunned. For so many years they had become so politically correct, and passive, that they just didn't know what to do. It became so very obvious that each and every person would have to contribute to this fight in some way. It was going to be more than growing gardens and having gas tickets as they did in the earlier world wars. This was going to be every waking moment devoted in some way to defeating these countries, and defending our boarders. Luckily, since none of the countries had truly trained together they were not prepared to strike the continental US, so for the remainder of the year there was very few battles actually fought. In fact most were like small bee swarms checking to see if there were any opening in our defenses, small strikes at Maine, Maryland, Florida, Washington, and different locations in California. Texas, New Mexico, and Arizona were the most frequent attacks. Nothing large, more just continuous. It was obvious that Mexico's number one job was to keep us busy on those boarders while other plans were being made. A lot of the smaller countries from South America contributed to the fights there. It was the one land base that the troops could unit at. And amazing as it seems now, with all of this going on, no one used nuclear bombs to strike each other. However the nukes were going to be the last result for America if it knew that they were about to fall. The country had voted and decided that they would never surrender to any other country!!

At exactly one year to the date that this war had begun, America launched their first offensive attack. Realizing that it wouldn't be long before they would be hit with a major offensive from the other countries, America decided to limit the amount of land based boarders they would have to defend. They took a major chance and launched an all out attack on the Mexican front. Anyone that they came across was killed as they pushed day and night for 17 days until they had managed to push the armies to the other side of the Panama Canal. Seventeen days seemed very quick for such a large area, but the other countries had no idea that America would come with so much at one point and leave their remaining boarders that open, but the gamble paid off. Now they had a much smaller land boarder to defend, which freed up a major amount of troops. Needless to say this shocked a lot of the smaller countries, and they started rethinking the fact of whether they wanted to be apart of this after all. It seemed like a great idea when it looked like America would slowly crumble up and die, after being cut off from the rest of the world, but now they started to remember that the Americans were not called a super power for nothing. And their forces were the leading forces in the free world. But the European Alliance "EA" would not be caught with their pants down again. There was a huge fortification to the Panama Canal, and major navel pressure less than 50 miles off of any of our coastlines. Every month the attacks grew larger and more frequent. By June they had taken Hawaii, and done major damage to most of the major cities that lay within twenty miles of the boarder. Discussions were being made about the nuclear weapons being used, but thankfully the generals were able to prove that America was receiving large amounts of damage to it's cities but their military equipment and personnel were out fighting the EA 5 to 1. Basically they were laying in wait for attacks and then defeating them right out side the boarders edges. This was causing heavy damage to all the EA attacks, American General Aaron Perkins knew that we would need to go on the offensive soon or the EA would figure out away to penetrate our boarders and land troops. If this ever happen General Perkins knew we would not last long. Knowing that we could not afford to lose any of our troops to attacks abroad, the General came up with a way that not only would keep us from using our troops, it would free men up that could become troops them selves. He turned to our prisons. There were thousands of Americans still in prisons all over the country. They were being used for various tasks, but no where near what their full potential could be. Not to mention the thousands of men and women that guarding at these prisons.

General Perkins plan was actually quite simple. There was no way, even with the prisoners that we could mount an offensive against any line. So we would impute "Rat Patrols" all over the world to terrorize the EA. The prisoners were offered their freedom in exchange for their service. If and when the war was over their records would be "Time Served" and each of them would be free. More than half of them would have fought just to defend our country, but with the "Time Served" rule in affect, Ninety Eight percent of the prisoners signed up on the first day. Knowing that time was a major issue, the prisoners were given crash courses in the creation of bombs, and how to fire everything from a sling shot to 50-mm tank. Very little time was spent on the previous type of basic training. Running, doing pushups and other things to get these people into shape was not the priority. Nor was the tear them down to build them back up as better men used. Rather they were trained 15 hours out of every day in anything that would assist them in terrorizing the EA, and destroying anything and everything they had that supported their war effort. Even during meals they were watching videos of how to do things. At night they were listening to tapes of how to speak foreign languages. Every minute was used to make each man and women the best terrorist soldier they could be. Race, sex and color were also factors. Beings we would be putting these people in countries all over the world, we made sure to pay close attention to who went where. Every man and woman was categorized according to their race, sex, color, and various abilities. Abilities were obviously the major category that was looked at when these teams of five to twenty five were assembled. It was actually quite amazing how much natural talent was setting in our prisons. Not only weapons people, but computer hackers, cons, even prostitutes figured into the mix of talents that could be used in a RP team. After three weeks of this training, the top people were put together to form over a hundred Rat patrols. This is when their team building training came in. They were trained on specific targets within the countries they would be dropped into, not to mention being trained to sky dive from heights that only experts had ever jump from before. The outfits that they would wear resembled scuba gear, as they would not only need oxygen, they would need protection from the intense cold at those altitudes. They were also mounted with three types of shoots, two of which was your normal sky diving shoots. The third was especially for the higher altitudes. This training time was always less then seven days. If a team was not ready in that time they had to be reevaluated, to see what the problem was, and how could it be remedied quickly. This did present a bigger problem then they had hoped for, because of the personality conflicts more then anything else.

Less than two years since the start of this war the Americans were now launching their own terrorist warfare on the EA. Five to Ten planes would fly out each night for various countries around the world. Each time being discussed as an aerial attack of some type occurred. Luckily the Americans had some of the same technology that the Russian's had used to jam our satellites when this war started. And our laser abilities were far more accurate than the Russian satellites were, which was not only a strong factor in the border defense, but also in the protection of the high altitude planes that were used to fly the RP teams to their destinations. Most of the early teams were dropped in South America and Africa, as most of the teams were black men and women. There were very few teams of Asians so those teams were dropped at a rate of less than one a week, for each oriental country. And the predominately white teams were mostly dropped in surrounding European countries, and they had to make their way some times hundreds of miles to their main target. Because the European countries had much better detection equipment, and the longer that America could continue dropping these RP teams without the EA knowing about them the more effective they would be, not to mention these teams could do damage on their way to their main targets. Small things like car wrecks and road and bridge damage was done every day. They were such small attacks that they knew that they would not be noticed in anyway. But the more the Rat patrols could make the people do to use up their resources as well as waste peoples times the better. Gas lines, water line and even sewage lines damaged ever so slightly in most cases, but if the team could destroy something larger and make it look like a normal mistake, that is exactly what they would do. Around bigger cities they would poison the water, and destroy water treatment plants. There was not a noticeable effect from all of these acts, but over the course of time, as more and more RP's were dropped, it became apparent that they were working. And the members in the RP teams only got better and better at what they were doing. Attacks on the borders started to slow.

8


End file.
